Supreme Judgement
by hatterlymad
Summary: "Yuzucchi's a league of her own. Her eyes can tell her what injuries you've had and how far your limit goes. No matter who you are, once you hit that limit, BAM! It's all over." "Akashi called it Supreme Judgement."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello gorgeous nutbags! I'm Hatterly and I love anime, more specifically sports anime, more specifically Knb, Free and PoT. This is my very first fanfiction ever, let alone a Kuroko one, so please be kind and constructive! If you think I could have done something better, tell/explain to me in a mature way. I say mature because I don't do well with children throwing tantrums._

_If there are any spelling errors, I apologise. I type really fast._

**_Disclaimer: I'm the farthest thing from Asian, let alone Japanese, so no I do not own Kuroko no Basuke ro any known affiliations. I do own Tachibana Yuzuki and I do think she's fabulous, but I'm open to improvements._**

* * *

><p>"So this is Seirin?" Two outsider students stood at the entrance gates to Seirin. The smaller of the two nodded.<p>

"Definitely new." They noted. "And pristine, like you expected."

"Of course it would be." The taller student nodded before walking forward. "Come on, let's find him."

"Jeez, so impatient. Just ask one of the students already."

* * *

><p>Inside Seirin's gymnasium, Riko was informing the students of their first practice game against Kaijou.<p>

"That's right! They won't disappoint us." Riko said cheerfully. "We'll put plenty of first years on the court." She beamed.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us!" Koganei pointed out hesitantly, as Kawahara asked how strong they were.

"They're strong at the national level." Hyuuga replied. "They play at the Inter High every year." Riko nodded in agreement.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." She explained, much to the horror of the first years, and Kagami's glee.

"Apparently Kise also works as a model." Hyuuga said, frowning.

"Eh, seriously?" Izuki exclaimed. "Amazing."

"Good looking and good at basketball?" Koganei slumped. "That's brutal." Riko rolled her eyes before pausing as the sound of muted squeals and murmurs filtered into the gym. She turned slightly before stiffening in shock.

"Eh!" Girls crowded the doorway and stage of the gymnasium, and more were along the upper balconies, much to the disbelief of the Seirin Basketball Team. Riko's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the cause of the commotion.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The team could spot two heads in front of the girls; one taller and one a bit smaller.

"Idiot, you didn't wear sunglasses." The smaller student said, pulling at Kise's ear. At the action, the girls all squealed and swooned, causing Riko to sweatdrop.

"What is Kise Ryota doing here?" She thought to herself before being brought of her thoughts by Kuroko. He nodded his head in greeting.

"It's good to see you again." He said, causing Kise to look up from the papers he was signing.

"Good to see you too." Kise said, while his companion saluted lazily. "Yo, Tetsu." Kise rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, um…do you think you could wait five minutes?" His companion rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Five minutes turned out to be ten before Kise apologetically told the girl he had business. As soon as the crowd disappeared, Kise jumped off the stage and helped his smaller companion down.<p>

"There." He turned to face the basketball team and walked forward.

"What are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked in confusion.

"When I heard our opponent for the practice match was Seirin, we remembered Kurokocchi went here." Kise explained. "We thought we'd come say hi. We were best friends in middle school."

"No more than anyone else." Kuroko immediately shot down Kise, causing his companion to snigger.

"Idiot Kise." She said, stepping around the model to throw her arms around Kuroko. "Sorry for barging in." She apologised, ignorant to the death glares Kuroko was receiving, before pulling back. "But we did want to see you again Tetsu."

"A-and who are you?" Riko asked, mentally burning the girl. _'Those C cups'_, she shrieked in her head. The girl tilted her head and grinned stepping back next to Kise.

"Tachibana Yuzuki." She said. "I was in charge of fitness coaching at Teiko. Please call me Yuzu." Absently, she reached up and grabbed Kise's ear in her hand before pulling on it, hard. Kise yelped, stopping his crocodile tears in favour of saving his ear.

"Yuzucchi, you're so cruel." He whined. "You and Kurokocchi."

"Kise Ryota started basketball in his second year," Furihata read. "His exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the others, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Your second year?" Hyuuga asked in disbelief. Kise straightened up as Yuzu released him and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." He started to say.

"No it didn't." Yuzu said flatly, causing the team to sweatdrop.

"I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch." Kise continued, as though Yuzu had not even spoken. "They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Kuroko said, his voice monotone.

"What! It was just me?" Kise flinched and threw his arms around Yuzu, crocodile tears again showing.

"Oi Kise, you're leaking on my uniform." Yuzu said, absently holding her tie out of the way. "Please stop." Suddenly, both Kaijou students stiffened before Yuzu ducked and Kise spun, catching the basketball that would've hit Yuzu in the head. Both students moved with each other so quickly and seamlessly, the team was torn between staring at them out of awe, and the perpetrator out of shock.

"What was that for?" Kise asked, shaking his hand as the ball dropped into Yuzu's grasp. Kagami grinned and straightened up.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." The returnee said. "But don't tell me you came all this way just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

"Eh? I don't know if I'm ready." Kise said, a hint of mocking in his words as Yuzu gently elbowed his side. "But…fine. Let's do it." He said, taking the ball from Yuzu. "I have to thank you for that display." He tossed the ball to Kagami before taking his school jacket off and dropping it on Yuzu's head. The orange-haired girl calmly took it off before nonchalantly stepping on Kise's foot, giggling before making her way over to Kuroko. Riko frowned.

"This could be bad." Kuroko said, appearing next to the coach. Farther away, Yuzu spun around, looking between Kuroko and where he previously was before stomping her foot.

"Tetsuya!"

* * *

><p>Kise and Kagami stood opposite each other, smirking, before Kise suddenly stepped to the side and drove past Kagami. The taller player raced after him and blocked, only to have Kise spin around and jump, causing the majority of the Seirin team to gasp.<p>

"Kise learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own." Yuzu said from her place beside the coach. Riko, who already knew that, was still as surprised as the rest of the team. _'This isn't simple imitation'_, she thought, as Kagami reached for the ball, trying to stop Kise from scoring. But the amount of force behind Kise was too much for Kagami and the ball slammed through the hoop. Kagami landed on his back, Kise on his feet, and the blonde grinned down at the first year.

"This is the Generation of Miracles? Kuroko, your friend is way too good." Kawahara muttered, intimidated.

"I don't know that person." Kuroko replied. "To be honest, I may have underestimated him until now. It's only been a few months since I left them but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." He clarified for the first years.

"Mou Tetsu," Yuzu appeared, slinking her arms around Kuroko's shoulders. "It's not just the Miracles that have improved." She said teasingly. "Or did you forget her and me as well?"

"Man I don't know." Kise spoke up, bringing their attention back to the two first years. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." Yuzu released Kuroko and met Kise halfway as the model headed towards them.

"Give us Kurokocchi." Kise demanded. "Come join us." He extended a hand to Kuroko. "Why don't we play basketball together once more?"

"E-eh?"

"I really respect you Kurokocchi, it's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?" Kise asked, tilting his head.

"I'm honoured to hear you say that." Kuroko replied before bowing. "But I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kise exclaimed. "Besides, this wasn't like you! Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?" Yuzu grasped one of Kise's fists as he raised his voice.

"My thinking has changed since then." Kuroko said, not at all phased by Kise's disbelief. "Mosre importantly, I made a promise to Kagami. I told him…we're beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"O-oi, Tetsu. It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Yuzu said nervously. She went to say more but was interrupted by Kagami chuckling.

"What are you doing Kuroko?" He asked. "I was gonna say that."

"I still have no sense of humour, Yuzu-chan." Kuroko said flatly. "I'm serious." Yuzu and Kise arched their eyebrows and exchanged a look before simultaneously breaking into a smirk.

"Alright then." Yuzu pushed the sleeves of her uniform blazer up to her elbows before linking her arm with Kise.

"Ja ne, Tetsu."


	2. Chapter 2

_Decided to get two chapters and whack 'em out of the park early. So here is chapter 2. This is a smaller chapter but don't worry, chapter 3 and onwards will be decently sized._

**_Disclaimer in first chapter._**

* * *

><p>"How do you think we'll go today?" Kise asked as the bell for the end of school rang. Yuzu shrugged, standing up as Kise threw her bag over his shoulder.<p>

"I'm not saying it'll be a breath-taking margin, but it'll be a decent warm up game." She replied as they made their way to the gymnasium. "I am, however, saying to duck because Kasamatsu is coming." Yuzu tugged her bag off Kise's shoulder and leapt back, just as they walked through the door. Kise had a split second to turn before Kasamatsu nailed him in the back, sending back out the doors the duo had just walked through.

"You're late!"

"E-eh? But the bell just rang!" Kise defended, throwing his hands up. "Oi Yuzucchi! She's late too!" Yuzu laughed as she approached the pair, Kasamatsu turning pink as he registered her presence.

"I told you at lunch that the basketball team had to leave early in last class." She said. "Moriyama-senpai told me this morning." She said, waving as the rest of the Kaijou regulars appeared, Moriyama draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yuzu-chan, you're looking particularly gorgeous this afternoon, even more so than this morning." He cooed, causing her to scowl.

"Stupid Mori-senpai!" She screeched before jogging across the court to appear next to Kaijou's coach, Takeuchi.

"I-idiots! Get changed already!" She yelled across the court.

* * *

><p>"I see them!" Yuzu cheered before breaking into a jog. "C'mon Kise!" Kise nodded and the two jogged towards the approaching Seirin Basketball Team, calling out. The team looked ahead and half of them blushed, while Riko fumed as her gaze zeroed in on Yuzu, running towards them in a tight white sports tank top and short blue running shorts. Koganei absently wiped drool off his chin as the two Kaijou first years came to a stop in front of them. Kise was dressed in a black shirt of orange basketball shorts, obviously having come from warm up, and Yuzu had black athletic skintight shorts peeking out from under her running shorts. Both had white basketball sneakers on.<p>

"Hey, this place is really big so we thought we'd come get you." Kise said as Yuzu greeted Riko and Kise went straight to Kuroko.

"Oi Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise said dramamtically.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuuga asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuzu sniggered, ignoring the mock scowl Kise sent her before turning his attention back to Kuroko.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before!" Kise wept, prompting all eyes to turn to Yuzu.

"O-oi! Don't look at me!" She screeched, stomping her foot.

"Can you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko asked politely, causing Kise's expression to harden.

"I'm interested," He began, turning around. "to know about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things." He moved away and back towards the front of the group, collecting Yuzu under his arm, and grinned. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but even I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide." He turned his head to fix Kagami with a glare. "Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have." Yuzu shook her head and slipped out from under Kise's arm, stepping towards the front.

"Stupid Kise." She teased. "You guys won't get anywhere unless we get to the gym. Come on."

* * *

><p>"This is it." Kise said, opening the door to Kaijou's gym. Riko stopped dead and Hyuuga stiffened.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked, looking around. The gym was clean, the floor swept and the second string was practicing. She could see Coach Takeuchi over the other side of the net and pointed to him. "That's the coach."

"We're playing on a half court?" Riko enquired in confusion. Yuzu and Kise nodded, leading the Seirin team over to the other side. "The other side's being used for practice?"

"Oh you're here? Welcome." Takeuchi said, pausing to greet the opposition. "I'm Coach Takeuchi." He paused, searching the team. "Which one of you is the coach?" Riko stepped forward.

"That's me." Takeuchi choked.

"You? You're not the manager?" Seirin glanced between their coach and Takeuchi before turning to see Yuzu strapping the knee of a Kaijou benched regular. It seemed Kaijou believed girls were for the managerial role. Riko shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm Coach Aida Riko. We look forward to playing with you." She said, bowing. "Um, what…exactly is this?" Takeuchi shrugged.

"Exactly what it looks like. We only made simple arrangements for today's match." He explained. "There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out. We're having the other players as usual so we don't waste time."

"Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars." Yuzu said, walking towards them with her own clipboard.

"I hope you won't let us triple your score." Takeuchi said, dismissing the team to his manager. Yuzu nodded and glanced down at her clipboard before looking up to see Riko clenching her fists.

"They think we suck." Kagami muttered. "They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice." Yuzu cleared her throat.

"I apologise, Coach is a bit tactless." She said. She went to say more but Coach Takeuchi raised his voice.

"Kise, why are you wearing your uniform, you're not playing." He said and Yuzu turned her head, wincing slightly as Riko fumed silently. "I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're a whole other level."

"Don't say that coach!" Kise pleaded quietly, glancing at the rest of his team. "Seriously, stop saying that!" Takeuchi looked away.

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore." Coach walked away and Kise grimaced before turning to Seirin.

"I haven't been this pissed in a while." Izuki muttered, frowning as he caught sight of the orange haired Kaijou manager, who had a tiny smirk playing about her lips.

"Sorry, I'm seriously sorry." Kise said, forcing Yuzu to bow with him. She yelped and clawed at his hand before straightening out her clothes. "I'll be on the bench." Yuzu regained that tiny smirk.

"You know, if you give us a beating, I'm pretty sure Kise will be put on." She said, consulting her clipboard. "Besides." She looked up, catching the attention of Seirin. "If you can't force him to put Kise in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." Takeuchi called for Kise and told Yuzu to show the opposition to the lockers.

"It's fine." Kuroko interjected. "Please warm up Kise, we don't have time to wait." Yuzu chuckled and jogged to catch up with Riko as they left Kise on the court.

"I really am sorry, coach is really blunt and tactless." Yuzu said, moving ahead to unlock the changerooms. "But to be honest, Seirin really is the underdog this year." She leaned against the door frame as Seirin made themselves at home.

"But you agree with him." Izuki accused, dropping his bag. Yuzu shrugged.

"Sort of. I agree that it's unlikely you'll win." She said, nodding her head. "Coach won't even let me assist in this game. But I'm definitely open to surprises, especially if they're from you." She winked before disappearing. Izuki turned pink before Kuroko crushed his quickly rising dream.

"Please ignore Yuzuki-chan's teasing, she does it to everybody."

"Kuroko!"

* * *

><p>"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijou High begin!" Yuzu sat down next to Kise, propping her arm on his shoulder.<p>

"Eh, isn't Kuroko starting?" Yuzu asked, raising an eyebrow as the referee called for Seirin's fifth player.

"There's five of us." Kuroko appeared next to the referee, holding up his hand.

"E-EH!"

"Tetsuya~!" Yuzu wailed, holding her chest in shock.

"This is ridiculous." Takeuchi muttered, crossing his arms. "I thought after all their boasting, they'd have some decent players."

"We'll see." Kise said, leaning forward. "You might be right. They're not just decent." Yuzu grinned.

"At least we know Tetsu's still got it." She murmured in Kise's ear. The blonde nodded in agreement. "I'm actually kinda worried for them though."

The whistle blew, the ball was thrown up and immediately tipped by Kaijou. Kasamatsu caught the ball as the players spread out, marking their man and allowing him to call out directions.

"One! Let's keep it up." He said, before the ball was slammed out of his hands. "What?" He spun around and caught sight of Kuroko, already running towards the hoop. Both captain and Hayakawa ran after him, easily catching up. Kasamatsu stepped and turned, blocking Kuroko. But the Seirin small forward passed behind him to Kagami, who launched himself into the air and slam dunked the ball through the hoop.

"Alright!" Kagami exclaimed, pumping his arms in victory, before catching sight of what was **IN** his hand.

"He destroyed the hoop." The second string members were murmuring on the other side of the net.

"That's gonna cost Seirin." Yuzu muttered, hiding a grin. Izuki, the member in charge of club finances, felt a chill run down his spine as he caught sight of Yuzu with yen signs in her eyes. He turned his gaze to the board and frowned.

"That thing's dangerous, one of the bolts is rusted." He pointed out, inwardly cheering at the cost being reduced even a little.

"Even so, that's not normal." Kasamatsu said, shocked.

"Sorry!" Riko bowed in front of Takeuchi as Kuroko and Kagami approached.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop." Kuroko also apologised, bowing. "But since we can't play like this, may we use the full court?" Yuzu and Kise muffled their giggles in each other's shoulders as Takeuchi gritted his teeth.

"Of course you may." Yuzu said, regaining her composure and standing up. "I'll organise it immediately."


End file.
